When Scrolls are Opened
by Pmren
Summary: Team 7 gets another D-ranked mission to pick up some teleportation scrolls that Naruto knocked over. Naruto decides to open one of said scrolls and Team 7 is sent to the Pokemon Universe, encountering Ash and gang. Set during XY. Bonnie is in this, but I have a max of 4 characters on the tags and I couldn't include her. AU in the Naruto-verse, where Naruto brings Sasuke back.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but life got in the way so... This topic randomly popped into my head, so here it is. This is set mostly in the Pokemon anime universe, during Pokemon XY, but the beginning is in the Naruto universe.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon. Duh.**

The Naruto-verse:

Team 7 had been given _another_ boring and tedious D-ranked mission. They had to organize some scrolls Naruto knocked over deliberately because Sasuke was right under them.

"Those scrolls were the key to teleportation without using chakra!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto as he complained.

"So what, that's one of the most boring missions I've ever been assigned! Can't you give us a better mission?!"

"NO!"

After 10 more minutes of arguing, Naruto eventually gave in and left to where he was supposed to organize scrolls with the rest of his team. When he got there, he suddenly had a sneaky idea, which turned the mission into something much more exciting...

" _I bet these scrolls are just about boring stuff like reports, not teleportation scrolls... I should open one of them."_ Naruto thought. Sakura noticed him about to open one of the scrolls. "Naruto, don't-" but it was too late. He had opened it all the way. There was a loud screeching noise and a large portal appeared.

"Naruto, you idiot! Look at what you've done!" Sakura screamed as she punched him on the head.

"I didn't do it!"

Sakura didn't have time to answer, as the portal grew bigger and began sucking stuff into it. Pencils, other scrolls, Naruto's leaf headband.

"NO!" Naruto screamed as he jumped for it and he went right through the portal. Unfortunately, Sakura tried to stop him, but was dragged in herself.

"Fool." Sasuke muttered, but then the portal's strength tripled, and everything in the room was sucked in too, including Sasuke and Kakashi... and then the scroll snapped shut. Tsunade rushed into the room, but saw just an empty white room, except for a scroll in the middle of it.

"What just happened here?"

The Poke-verse:

Ash Ketchum woke early one morning to his partner Pikachu's making strange eletrical noises.

"What's going on buddy?

"Pika..." Pikachu replied in a sad tone.

"I better get up for the day then..."

A couple hours later, Ash was on the road with his friends Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. "Is Pikachu okay?" Bonnie asked, because she had noticed Pikachu's strange noises.

"I don't know. He's been like this all morning..." Ash replied , looking worried. Suddenly, a loud screeching noise caused everyone to put their hands over their ears.

"What it that?!" Ash yelled.

"It's amazing! I wonder what it's made of?" Clemont said as he marveled the portal. Ash was about to eapond, but he was interrupted by Naruto's headband hit him on the face. "What is this thing?" Ash wondered. He got no time to say more because Naruto appeared through the portal and landed on Ash, followed by Sakura.

"My headband!" Naruto said, picking it up off of Ash's head.

"Huh? Who's he? Where are we?"

"Naruto! You got us stranded here!" Sakura scolded Naruto.

"How was I supposed to know it would take us here!?" At that moment, more stuff came flying through the portal. Pencils, scrolls, a shelf, it's amazing no one got hit by anything.

"If we came through here, we can just go back through!" Naruto said, attempting to jump back through.

"Wait-" Sakura began, but was cut off at Sasuke slamming into Naruto and foiling his escape plan. Both fall onto the ground.

"Ow! Sasuke!"

"Hmph. You had to open the scroll, didn't you." Before Naruto could respond, Kakashi calmly walks through the portal.

"Hi."

Naruto and Sasuke get up.

"I didn't do it!"

"Yeah right. Where are we?" During all of this Ash and co were watching in confusion. Naruto notices them and points at them.

"Who the heck are you guys?!"

 **This is my first crossover fic, so it might suck. Might. Reviews are welcome, so get reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much to say here...**

"Who the heck are you guys?"

Naruto said, pointing at Ash and his group. Ash looked at the ninja. They looked about 13 or 14 years old, and they had blue headbands with metal attached to them, and the metal had a strange symbol engraved on them. The one with spiky blonde hair had a black headband. They were complete strangers, but Ash had a feeling he could trust them.

"My name is Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu!" Ash said, gesturing to Pikachu, who had stopped making making electric noises after the portal disappeared. "Pika!"

"My name's Clemont, pleased to meet you!" Clemont said

"I'm Serena!"

"My name is Bonnie!"

Naruto grinned

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sasuke didn't know why they were telling their names to strangers with strange names. Ash? Clemont? Serena? Bonnie? What kind of names are those?

"I'd prefer not to say my name." he said.

"You dummy, why don't you tell them your name? I mean, they already know it, I shouted it when you fell from the portal!" Naruto angrily said.

Ash thought about this and remembered Naruto shouting "Sasuke!" when this Sasuke fell out of the portal.

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura said as Naruto and Sasuke contiued yelling at each other. Kakashi was also uneasy about telling his name to strangers, but realized that this group were younger than when most of Team 7 became genin, so they probably couldn't do too much. Just in case, Kakashi only revealed a code name.

"My name is Hitiashi."

Sakura was the only one who noticed this because Naruto and Sasuke's argument prevented them from hearing him. She went up to him and asked about it quietly.

"Sensei, that's not your real name."

"I know Sakura. It's a code name, just in case."

"Alright then."

After everyone had introduced themselves, and Naruto and Sasuke finished arguing, Naruto began wondering where they were.

"What is Pikachu?" Naruto asked Ash.

"He's a Pokemon."

"Ok. What's a Pohkeymon?"

"You don't know what a Pokemon is?!" Ash said incredulously.

"Pokemon inhabit the entire world! There are 18 types of Pokemon, Fire, Water, Grass, Flying and Electric, just to name a few." Ash continued

"Well, I've never encountered a Pokemon in my life. What is this place anyway?" Naruto asked.

"This is the Kalos region."

"So Kalos is a reigon. A region of what?" Sakura asked, because she had been listening.

"A reigon of the Pokemon world of course." Ash replied.

"Pokemon kind of remind me of... never mind." Naruto began, but stopped, because he was about to reference the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of him, but Sakura and Ash didn't know, and he wanted it to stay that way.

"We nees to figure out a way to get out of this world and get back to our own. Have you heard about a mysterious scroll or book that sucks people into other worlds? Or just has never been opened before? " Sakura said.

"Hmm..." Ash said as he thought.

"There was something like that as a prize for getting first place in the Kalos League. A strange scroll that had strange symbols inscribes in it. It has never been opened..."

"One question, what's the Pokemon League?" Naruto asked.

Ash sighed.

"You really don't know what Pokemon are. Alright, the Kalos League's rules are this. First you have to collect all eight gym badges in Kalos by defeating the gym learders in a Pokemon battle, which is what I'm currently doing. Next, you go to the Kalos League Confrence and win against everybody else there in a tournament. That's it, unless you want to go the extra mile and become Kalos Champion, which is a lot harder to do."

"Okay, what are Pokemon battles?" Naruto asked again.

"Pokemon battles are when two people put their Pokemon in an arena, and they fight each other until all of a person's Pokemon have fainted."

"Where do people get Pokemon?" Sakura asked.

"Just catch them using Pokeballs!" Ash said holding up a red and white ball.

"Here, I'll show you. All we have to do is find a Pokemon, and battle it until it's weak and then we throw this pokeball at it. If it works, we'll catch it."

As Ash, Naruto and Sakura search for a Pokemon to battle and hopefully catch, Sakura asks

"We're just finding an innocent creature, and we capture it and force it to do battle for us? That doesn't seem right..."

"I've never thought of it that way, but as long as you treat your Pokemon with care and respect, it shouldn't be that bad for the Pokemon..." Ash replies, but he looks like he's thinking about it. Eventually, they find a Fletchling, who faces Ash.

"Stay back." Ash says to Naruto and Sakura. He throws out a pokeball... and Froakie appears!

"Go Froakie!" Ash shouts.

Suddenly, a Pokemon battle theme starts playing.

"Where is that music coming from?" Naruto asks. Sakura shrugs.

"Alright Froakie, use Bubble on Fletchling!

"Froakie!" Froakie says as he performs Bubble on Fletchling, who dodges and attempts Peck on Froakie.

"Froakie, dodge and try Bubble once more!" Ash shouts. Froakie dodges the Peck and uses Bubble again. This time, it hits, and Fletchling falls. Ash takes this opportunity and throws a pokeball at it. It hits... Fletchling is sucked in and the button turns red... It rolls once. Twice... Three times. The button turns white again and Fletchling is caught!

"Alright! I caught Fletchling!" Ash shouts! Naruto and Sakura were amazed.

"So that's how it works." Sakura observed.

"I already have a Fletchling, so one of you can take it." Ash says as he returns Froakie to his pokeball.

"I'll take it!" Naruto said immediately. Sakura sighed as Naruto took the pokeball and sent Fletchling out. Naruto grinned. He was beginning to like this place...

 **That was chapter 2** **of** **When Scrolls are Opened. It's about 1k words, which isn't that much, but it's pretty normal for my standards. As always, reviews are welcome, so get reviewing!**


End file.
